Horizon
by Dreamer of Riddles
Summary: [WilFlorina One-shot] After Nergal's defeat, Florina thinks that nothing else tragic could ever occur in her life...but what will happen to chage her mind when a dark storm strikes on the ship-ride home? What will happen... Please R


**_Horizon _**

* * *

A/N: Ok! Here's an original one-shot for a pairing that not in-game! WOOT! Gotta love it! The song at plays throughout the one-shot is called Into the West and it's from the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King CD.  
  
It's my favorite song in the WORLD! --hugs CD case--  
  
I know that a lot of people think that Rebecca/Wil is more fluffy, and I'm all for fluffy stuff...BUT THIS IS FLUFFY! It's just as fluffy as any Rebecca/Wil support conversation!  
  
And besides, Rebecca is too busy dating Lowen to be with Wil in this story.   
  
Read, Review, Buy LOTR: Return of the King CD and love song number 19!

* * *

Horizon

* * *

Florina sighed as she led her pegusi Angel along the forest path. Even though she was dead-tired, she was happy. Nergal was finally dead, and now she could sleep in peace at night knowing that the world was safe.  
  
She knew that Angel was tired, so she allowed her the dis-burden of her weight. She herself was worn out and couldn't wait for the group to arrive at Fargus's ship. The soft warm bed was very inviting.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked a soft voice. The young Falcoknight looked up to see the Sniper Wil looking at her. Florina smiled. Wil was always so nice to her, and she could talk to him without stuttering.  
  
"Yes...I'm just tired." She said, words stutter-free. Wil smiled back at her.  
  
"We're almost at Fargus's ship..." he said.  
  
Silence fell between the young couple. Florina had had feelings of doubt ever since they had exited the Dragon's Gate, and these doubts were swirling in her mind. Even though Nergal was dead, she still jumped and fear welled inside her every time a stick cracked in the wood or an owl hooted on a branch.  
  
Was she really that much of a scardy-cat? She had promised that she would become braver for Lyn, but yet...she would jump in fear whenever a raven called in the night. She was beginning to feel like nothing would ever cure her frightfulness.  
  
Yet...being near Wil gave her a sense of security, which is why she secretly loved him so. She longed to just tell him how she felt, but she was still getting over her fear of just talking to men in general! How could she ever get the courage to tell a man that she loved him?  
  
Wil sensed her uneasiness and took a small, almost unnoticeable step closer to her. She was very pretty, with her orchid-colored locks hanging in her face. She gripped onto Angel's reins, and he could tell she was thinking about men. She had that certain oh-so-Florina-ish look on her face.  
  
"Ahoy! Glad ter see ye landlubbers all alive and well!" sounded a voice. It was Captain Fargus. He was waving from beside his ship, beaming proudly like they were all pirates coming home with load of treasure.  
  
Florina and Wil both smiled. Soon, they would both sleep.

* * *

_ Lay down...  
Your sweet and dreary head.  
Night is falling...  
You have come to journeys' end  
  
Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will sleep  
All of your fears will pass away!  
Safe in my arms...  
  
Your only sleeping!  
  
What can you see...  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises!  
The ships have come to carry you home!  
  
And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass_

* * *

**A few hours later, in the middle of the sea**

* * *

"LOWER THE SAILS! HURRY UP, YE MOONCALVES!" Captain Fargus roared over the sound of the thunder.  
  
Half way out to sea, a storm had hit the ship hard, and the pirates were struggled to control the ship. Florina was sitting in a cabin with his older sisters Fiora and Farina. She had always hated storms, and she really wished she could be in Wil's arms.  
  
She finally couldn't stand it. She needed Wil. He always made her feel better. She needed to tell her how she felt before she literally exploded. Florina turned to Fiora, a look of longing in her eyes.  
  
"Where is Wil?" she asked, an almost painful tone in her voice. Fiora and Farina exchanged glances, before Fiora spoke up with an answer.  
  
"Last I saw, he was up on deck helping the pirates." She said, casting a worried look to her younger sister. Florina's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"He's outside!! In this weather! Oh my god..." Florina said, jumping up and dashing out the door and down the hall before her sisters could stop her.  
  
When she opened the door that would led her up onto the deck, she was almost blown off her feet in the gusts of the storm. She was soaked instantly, her saturated tresses clinging to her forehead and neck like leeches to a rock.  
  
"Wil! Wil!" she shouted, but her voice was drowned out by the clash of thunder and the shouts exchanged between the pirates. She realized that she would have to step farther out into the storm if Wil was to ever hear her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and remembering the sound of Wil's voice when he called her brave, she plunged into the rain. Florina relied on touch to guide her to the mast. She got a few strange glances from the pirates, and she guessed that whenever they DID have guests on their ship, these guests didn't come out in storms.  
  
"Wil! Wil, please ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" she shouted, cursing for the first time in her life. Apparently, the near-by Sniper realized this and would have laughed out loud if not for the dangerous-ness of the situation.  
  
"Florina! Florina, get down!" he called as thunder clashed overhead. He ran over to Florina and grabbed her just as lightning cracked overhead. He pulled her over and under the canvas awning that stretching across the entrance to the ship's vendor. Rain pelted down ceaselessly upon the canvas roof as Wil brushed a strand of wet hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Florina...please pardon my language but, what the HELL are you doing out here in this storm?!" he asked, worried in every line in her face. She tried to smile, but she was still a little scared.  
  
"Wil...please don't stay out in this storm! I don't want you to get hurt!" she said. Wil managed to smile, and motioned to the pirates straining to keep the ship under control.  
  
"I have to help them so you can get back to Elibe safely." He said, stepping closer to her once more. She blushed, but Wil almost didn't notice in the storm.  
  
"Do you really care so much about me? Will you risk your own safety?" she asked, white-hot tears mixing with the rainwater dripping from her hair. She didn't want Wil to risk his very life for her.  
  
Wil gently wrapped his arms around Florina. He may not have been able to see her tears, but he could sense it in her voice. She rested her head in his shoulder, and returned his embrace. A certain sense of security flowed from his body to hers, and Florina felt just a little bit safer.  
  
"I love you, Wil! Please! Come inside!" she sobbed. Wil's heart almost fluttered out of his throat, and he held her closer in a fierce embrace. She continued to sob out of fear for the man embracing her.  
  
"I love you too! I want you to get back to Elibe safely!" he said, just as a huge blast of thunder boomed above. Florina and Wil both shouted as the ship lurched, sending them flying into a pile of barrels near-by. Some of the cargo splashed into the sea, but Wil held onto Florina for dear life.  
  
Suddenly, a few shouts came from the crew. Wil and Florina both were frozen in fear when they saw a huge tidal towering over the ship. Florina screamed, but was silenced when Wil kissed her fiercely.  
  
Wil never knew what exactly what caused him, other that love, to kiss Florina at that moment. He knew that these next few moments could be their last on earth, and he wanted to be able to kiss her before they theoretically died.  
  
Even in the mist of all this chaos, Florina smiled and squirmed with delight against the kiss. She prayed that they wouldn't die so that they might be able to experience even more just like this.  
  
She and Wil broke apart just as the roaring wave was about to crash against the ship. Wil shouted and held onto Florina with all his might.  
  
Fate is truly a fickle thing, as Florina realized when the wave rammed against the ship. She felt cold water surge around her, and to her pure dismay, she felt Wil's body rip from her grasp. She quickly grabbed onto whatever was nearest to her, praying it was Wil.  
  
When the chaos had finally passed, Florina opened her eyes to find that it was not Wil she had grasped, but a wooden pole. It was the mast of the ship, and Florina realized that she and Wil must have flown over to the center of the ship in the wave, and grabbing it must have saved her life...  
  
Looking around, her heart slowly feel and tears filled her eyes when she didn't see Wil's body...  
  
"Wil! Wil!...W-Wil?" she cried, silently sobbing. Running over to the side of the boat, the fragile girl timidly looked over the side, dimly aware that her sisters were running over.  
  
The dark waters waved below. The storm had left with the tidal wave, and a scary silence befouled the ship. Florina stood and waited for Wil's head to break the surface of the water, and for him to smile up at her, climb out of the water, and kiss her softly.  
  
Her wish never came true.  
  
"No...NO!" Florina sobbed. She was gripped the side of the boat so hard her knuckles were turning white. She felt Fiora gently place a hand on her shoulder and attempted to lead her away, but she refused to move.  
  
"Florina...come on. Wil's gone. There's nothing we can do." Farina said as soothingly as one like Farina could.  
  
"No...he can't be gone..." Florina sobbed. Some of the pirates were exchanging glances, and one asked Fiora what had happened.  
  
"Florina! Come...down...into...the cabin. Wil...is...gone." Farina said, pronouncing each word slowly and carefully. Florina just remained pale with shock, but allowed her sister to slowly lead her back down into the cabin, tears falling rapidly down her face.  
  
That night, an anguished wail of agony and loss could be heard echoing from the deck.

* * *

Wil clung to a barrel, floating aimlessly among the waves. He had no idea where he was, or how he was going to get back to the ship. He figured that if he jut let the currents carry him, he would end up somewhere. He hoped that he would end up back in Elibe, so he could find Florina...but you never did know.  
  
So all he could do was wait, as the sun rose over the horizon.

* * *

_ Hope fades...  
Into a world of night  
Through shadows calling  
Out of memory and time  
  
Don't say..."We have come now to the end."  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
  
And you'll be here...in my arms.  
  
Just sleeping!  
  
What can you see...  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea...  
A pale moon rises!  
The ships have come to carry you home!  
  
And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Gray ships pass...into the west.  
_

* * *

**Two and a half years later, Caelin   
**

* * *

Florina sat on a window bench, looking out the window in her small house in Caelin. She wore a baggy-sleeved violet dress that blended perfectly with her medium-length orchid tresses. As she looked out upon the stairs, glistening outside the upstairs window, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
They always did when she thought about Wil. She had never loved anyone since that faithful day on Fargus's ship. She could never love anyone else. She slowly continued to sob, and she almost didn't hear the knock on her front door.  
  
"I-I'm coming..." she called, quickly drying her eyes on the back of her dress. No amount of therapy could ever make her stop crying over Wil...  
  
When she opened the door, her heart almost stopped. Standing there, looking to be around 19 and a half years old, with the same scruffy brown hair, was Wil. He looked magnificent in his navy blue tunic, white shirt and leggings, and brown boots. His smile widened.  
  
"Florina? Do you remember me?" he asked, his voice a little deeper, but he was still the same old will. Tears of happiness spilled down her cheeks as Florina threw her arms around his neck, sobbing in his shoulder.  
  
"Wil! Wil! Oh Wil...never leave me again!" she sobbed. Wil hugged her back fiercely, and kissed her with just as much passion. Florina smiled. No kiss could have been filled with more love and passion. She would never forget the feeling of Wil's hands resting on her waist, and rubbing her back. She had remained a virgin throughout the years...but something in her mind told her that was going to change sometime in the near future. After all, she would be brave for her darling Sniper.   
  
Later, that night, as Florina lay sleeping in Wil's arms, she spared a glance out the window near her bed upstairs. The stars had never twinkled so bright, and the moon was shining on the horizon.  
  
A Falcoknight and a Sniper...mortal enemies on the fields of battle...  
  
But the love of Florina and Wil was everlasting. Everlasting...like the enchanting horizon.

* * *

_You are here...in my arms.  
Just sleeping!  
  
What can you see...  
On the horizon!  
Why do the bright stars call?  
  
And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
A bright sun rises in the west  
_

* * *

A/N: --jumps for joy-- **_GO FLORINA/WIL! GO FLORINA/WIL!_** SCREW REBECCA, SHE'S BETTER WITH OTHER PEOPLE! Like _Lowen!_   
  
  
  
Sorry. Hyper moment.  
  
Please review!  
  
The Story Master 125

* * *


End file.
